


In The Beginning

by Aech_Left



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Father-Son Relationship, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aech_Left/pseuds/Aech_Left
Summary: !Trigger Warning! Graphic sexual abuse of a minorIf this will trigger you don’t read it please.This is a story from Arthur’s childhood, about his and Dutch’s inappropriate and severely imbalanced relationship. Dutch is a manipulator and is good at making awful things seem much more okay than they are.‘’ - Present Arthur
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> God this is awful. This is all fictional, seriously don’t fuck kids please.

‘I’ve known for a long time what Dutch is and what he isn’t. He’s a good man but he aren’t without his vices. He likes power and he’s smart ‘bout gettin it. I tend to lose sight and forget just how he can be but every once in a while I can feel it clearer than the rain hitting my skin in storm.’ 

—-

Twenty some odd years previous—-

Dutch whipped his hand around so fast the kid didn’t have a chance to react. Arthur dropped the watch in his hand and struggled to get out of the grip on his shirt. “What in gods name do you think your doin’?” Dutch asked but the kid took too long so he drove his knuckles into the side of the kids face. He drags the kid over to the side of a building to avoid commotion. Hosea picked up the watch and followed. 

“Let me go ya bastard!” The kid thrashed and thrashed, he wound up hitting his own elbow on the wood siding of the store and howled in pain. 

“I’m not gonna ask again boy. What were you doing?” His tone lowers seriously and Hosea chuckles at the poor kid, couldn’t have picked anyone worse to steal from.

“I was thinkin’ that you looked like fancy folk and you’d have something good on ya. Now let me go!” He slipped out of the hold so Dutch grabbed him by his hair instead, pulling a yelp from the boy. 

“What’s yer name boy?” Hosea asked, thinking the kid was some sorta comedian if he thought they looked like fancy folk.

“I’m not tellin you!” He kicked out with a foot, his hair was yanked so hard it pulled him off the ground for a moment. “It’s Arthur! Arthur Morgan!” He cried out. Hosea handed the watch back to Dutch.

“We’d better get back Dutch, we’ve gotta leave right early in the morning.” He looks the kid over. “We’d been thinkin bout expanding Dutch, why not bring him along. Me and you met in a similar fashion.” Hosea looks back towards the street. It’s getting dark.

“You got family kid?” Dutch lets go of his hair and leans slightly to look at the kid more carefully.

“Naw, If I did my daddy’d be whippin’ ya.” He wonders if this is his big chance to do something bigger than pickpocket people and get beat up. ‘Thinkin back on it, this really ain’t much different. Robbing and stealing, getting shot at and fighting all the time. Same whiskey, bigger bottle.’ That was when his life changed, he went with them and everything was new. Couple months and he had his own horse. Dutch got tired of his playfulness sometimes and Hosea got a good laugh out of the bickering. For bigger runs Hosea would go ahead to scope things out, he could be gone a couple days or a couple weeks depending. It was one of these times that changed Arthur’s perception of Dutch. 

He’d been running with them for maybe a year when Hosea left for an estimated three day trip. They were camped in a rough motel in a small town. Usually used for working girls but the rooms are cheap and the beds are soft. They’d slept in a bed together plenty of times but this time somehow felt odd to Arthur. ‘I just knew something wasn’t right and I asked Dutch if he felt the same thing, uneasiness.’ When he looked at Dutch though, he realized that Dutch was the source of his discomfort. “Never mind it’s prolly nothin.” He laid on his side facing the wall, the feeling grew and he felt cornered.

“I’m gonna have a drink.” Dutch sits up and does as he said. The feeling slowly disappeared and he fell asleep. The next night it welled up again. They’d gone riding that day and hunted rabbits to sell the pelts. Arthur was tired and chilled from his little wash up in a stream earlier. Dutch was already warmed up again, as grown as Arthur acts, it’s moments like this that drive home that he’s still just a growing kid. Hasn’t bulked up yet like Dutch knows he will. He watches as Arthur undresses to sleep in his underclothes and carefully removes one of Dutch’s old shirts that he gave him a while back. He undresses himself easily and sets his own clothes off to the side. Arthur has thrown himself into their shared bed. Dutch looks at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Arthur quickly puts on an embarrassed face and covers himself with the bed sheet. “Oh my! The indecency, looking upon my bare chest!” He dramatizes. 

For some reason it catches Dutch off guard and he blushes. “What in- what’re you playin at Arthur?” His tone comes out harsher than he intends.

“Ain’t that what happens in these rooms? Just jokin a bit Dutch.” He acts as if he’s been scolded and drops the sheet to pout a little.

“And how exactly would you know that?” Dutch stands by the bed and pours a drink.

“I’ve been in one of these motels before. When I was a bit younger and some pretty lady dragged me in.” Arthur snickers thinking about it. 

“A pretty lady. She make you pay her?” He chuckles. “Not sure that was a lady.” 

“Naw, she actually just gave me a bath, she seemed to think I was in need of one I s’pose.” He laughs, his cheeks rosy.

“So you ain’t never been with a woman? Poor boy.” Dutch acts sorrowful.

“I ain’t say that!” Arthur blushes harshly. “Me and this girl I knew fooled around once.” 

“Oh really, how far did you go?” Dutch downs another gulp.

“I don’t wanna talk about this with you Dutch, all ya do is make fun.” He bites his lip and let’s his legs dangle off the edge, he pouts up at Dutch.

“I won’t make fun of ya alright? Now get on with it.” He rests a hand on his hip.

“Mostly kissin but she also let me touch her breasts-“ A hand gripped his chin, “Dutch wh-“ Dutch leaned down and kissed the boy full on the lips. Arthur was definitely shocked that the man he’d come to see as a father was kissing him. Not in a parent child way like on the forehead or cheek but his mouth and a tongue asking permission to enter.

He denies but feels himself being pushed down onto the bed while Dutch’s large calloused hands roam his body. The hand reaches his crotch and he pushes Dutch with all of his might. Dutch stumbles back a couple of steps and looks down at Arthur. He’s a mess, tears down his face, lips red and swollen, his eyes screaming fear. “What’re you doing Dutch?” He draws his feet up closer to his body and wipes his lip. Dutch is usually so gentle and kind with him that he feels shaken at the sudden change. He wonders if he saw their relationship differently. Fathers don’t kiss their sons on the mouth and yet Dutch just kissed him. What does that mean? 

“I’m not gonna hurt you Arthur, don’t you trust me?” He steps closer to him again and strokes the kids face. Arthur’s face just spells out confusion. That’s something Dutch really likes about the boy, he wears his emotions so blatantly. 

“That ain’t normal Dutch.. Guys don’t kiss on guys, and men for sure don’t kiss on boys.” He tries desperately to read his surrogate father.

“Don’t you trust me?” He repeats and leans close again, Arthur continues to stare directly into his eyes for the explanation. “You’re my boy, I would never hurt you.”

‘I knew it wasn’t right but I couldn’t really give a reason why I shouldn’t trust him in that moment. He’d never been cruel to me before so I thought that I just didn’t understand something that he did. As a kid you think that adults know everything and I thought Dutch knew more than everything.’ 

Arthur let Dutch kiss him again, still confused but trusting in Dutch. He was moved to the middle of the bed with his head on the pillows. Dutch unbuttoned Arthur’s loose cloth underwear. He feels the small prick stiffen when he touches it. Arthur lets Dutch’s tongue slide in, he tastes whiskey and tobacco. He feels his body heat up and starts feeling uncomfortable again. “Turn over son.” Dutch rasps out, watching Arthur internally struggle is spurring him on more than he’d like to admit. Arthur does as he’s told and grips the pillow tightly in an attempt to ease his uneasiness as rough hands lift his hips so that his ass is in the air. He hears the wooden drawer squeak when yanked open. Then something slick is poured onto his asshole, he jerks and turns his head to look back at Dutch. “Easy boy.” He hushes him like one would a spooked horse. A finger works its way in. “You’re goddamn tight Arthur, it’ll be a tough fit.” The finger wiggles around to stretch him. Arthur doesn’t know what he means but figured it can’t be good. Trying to put anything up there just sounds like a bad idea but Dutch knows what he’s doing right?

“Dutch..” Arthur grunts when the second finger scissors him. He hears Dutch groan and the fingers are removed. He lets out a sigh like he’s taking a good breath for the first time in a while. It gets caught in his throat when a rough hand presses down on his back and something bigger and hotter than Dutch’s fingers rests against his pink hole. He looks back at the man again and struggles once he sees the grown mans cock all red and angry and pressed against him. “You’re crazy Dutch!” He feels his back pop harshly when he pushes back against the hand holding him down. “Don’t do it Dutch! I’m not no woman, there are plenty of ‘em around if you want one!” His voice cracks as he hollers. Arthur drops his hips and tries to get away but the hand pushes on him harder. 

“Shut yer mouth kid, I already told you I wasn’t gonna hurt you. Is this anyway to treat the one who so graciously took you off the streets?” He relaxes his hand and rubs the skin, sure that a bruise’ll form there. Arthur stopped resisting and resigned himself as it sunk in that he can’t win against Dutch. He grit his teeth and hollers into the pillow when Dutch presses himself inside. Dutch finds himself loving how big his hands look on the boys hips. He can feel the muscles spasming underneath the skin. He reaches under him and finds that Arthur’s prick has gone mostly soft, probably out of plain fear. He doesn’t move yet and focuses on his boy, “I’ll make you feel better, I’m sorry for scarin’ ya..” His voice has an extra gruff to it and Arthur notices but nonetheless believes the apology. His toes curl when Dutch starts pulling on him, he’s only ever done it himself on the rare occasion that he’s alone for a slice of time. The rough callouses rubbing on such delicate skin send goosebumps down his body immediately. Feels much different than his own, bigger and rougher with slower strokes. Every time he’s done it it’s been a race against time, the slow pace and extra fullness he feels are making it all too much. 

He releases suddenly and gasps out a moan. He feels ready to sleep but then Dutch starts in on him. “Good boy Arthur.” He sighs in pleasure. Arthur tightened up on him good when he shot. He finishes sliding in to the hilt while Arthur is still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm. He starts thrusting slowly and builds up to a back-breaking pace. Arthur is back to whimpering into the pillow but Dutch can’t bring himself to console the boy at the moment. He is too busy chasing his own release, he can tell he’s putting too much pressure on Arthur’s bony hips as the area gets redder and redder. So delicate, he leans down and sucks on Arthur’s flushed ear. The boy tilts away and he nibbles it before leaning back again to finish himself off. He pounds into the kid, feeling where he hits the end of the rectum. Slipping past there would definitely hurt the kid more than he wants so he makes sure not to push further. Every time he hits the end Arthur clenches down and his small body shakes. He feels that heat in his belly fire up as he gets close. He presses himself flush against Arthur’s backside and releases into him, Arthur struggles again, some of the release making it past the end and into his colon. 

“Gah! Dutch please!” He begs as Dutch rides out his own orgasm slowly bucking and grinding against Arthur. He stills and clutches Arthur to him as he lays down to spoon him with his cock still inside the kid. Arthur’s eyes are shut tight and he is stock still. Dutch runs a hand through the boys silky hair. He pulls out slowly and some of his spunk leaks out too. Arthur winces at the change and his eyes open slowly, slightly glazed over. His face is cold as the tears dry, Dutch rubs the bedsheet over his boys face and comforts him by gently rubbing his arm or stroking his hair. Arthur doesn’t get much sleep that night with Dutch behind him. Dutch also cleans him up the next morning very gently and soft voiced. 

‘It became a rather common occurrence after that, when Hosea was gone I knew what was gonna happen. I dreaded it for a long while but eventually it just became what was considered normal between us. I enjoyed when Dutch doted on me, he was the most generous after he’d had his way. To every relationship there is give and take. Though every once in a while I felt like I wasn’t getting enough for what he’d done so I’d act out, a wilder delinquent you never did see than when I felt slighted by Dutch van der Linde.’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments very much appreciated!


End file.
